Mind Invasion
by Doctor11
Summary: "Amy, it is extremely important that you come over here". She tilted her head, a dark light flashing in her eyes and a slight smirk appearing on her lips. "No." - Something takes over Amy's mind and makes her.. evil? Will the Doctor be able to change her back?


A/N Set after Amy gets her parents back, but Rory doesn't exist. I should be posting another chapter shortly.  
SPOILER ALERT: Contains spoilers for some episodes.

What a day. Another world saved; another race that gets to continue on with its existence. Oh yes, what a day it has been. Amy and the Doctor strolled casually through the white flecks of snow raining down from the sky. Well no, not really snow. More like the result of an alien spaceship blowing up in the sky. But really, it was their own fault; the Doctor did try to stop them. But who can really criticize the outcome when the Freon race was saved from an invasion?

Amy lightly punched the Doctor on a comment he just made, laughing as she did so. When the laughter died down she glanced over at him, the hint of a frown crossing her face. She stopped in her tracks. He turned while still laughing at his comment, which was rather funny if he did say so himself, and looked at her. "Oh come on Pond, I didn't really mean it. Your hair doesn't look that bad. Even if it does have alien bogeys in it" he laughed again.

Amy shot him a glare, and then stopped. "No, Doctor. It's just that-" She paused, carefully marking out her next words "It sucks that we couldn't save the invaders. What were they called again? Deleon's? Yeah. It's just... it sucks" She finished off, frowning once again.

The doctor looked at her, adoration apparent across his smooth and rugged features. "Oh Amy. Amy, Amy, Amy. Beautiful Amy." He sighed "I know it sucks, and I'm sorry." He paused "But hey!" Beaming, he nudged her with his elbow. "We saved a _whole_ planet! Not too shabby, is it?"

Amy giggled, nudging him back. "Yeah, suppose not. C'mon, let's get back to the TARDIS" and she started walking again. The Doctor stayed put for a second. His happy features faltering for a second, just a second, to let the pain he really felt cross his features. Shaking it off, he jogged slightly catching up to Amy.

When they finally reached the TARDIS, he slipped his key out of his pocket, unlocked the doors and pushed them open with a flourish. "Ah, home sweet home" He said contently. They both walked up to the console, the Doctor whizzing about, pressing buttons and pulling levers, while Amy scuttled off towards her bedroom.

"You know, we really must try and visit the Freon race again." He rattled with glee as Amy emerged back into the console room Lovely people. "They told me that next time I dropped by they'd be sure to stock up jammy dodgers as thanks for saving them from the Deleon invasion. I'm afraid I may have eaten all of them when we were there" he added, pulling another lever.

"I'm sorry, the what?" Amy said, having managed to locate a towel, and was now trying to get the alien bogeys out of her hair.

"You know, the Freon's" Amy gave him a blank face "We were just there..?" The Doctor added, pulling away from the console and slowly walking towards her. "Amy, please tell me you remember where we just were."

"Doctor, I have no idea what you're talking about." A flash of confusion crossed over her face. "Wait, the Freon's? We were just there. Of course! How could I forget that?" The Doctor continued walking towards her, reaching into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at Amy. The high pitched buzzing noise it emitted echoed throughout the room. "Doctor?" Amy was started to get worried.

"No, no. You're fine Amy." He said when he checked his sonic screwdriver. "You're fine. It must be the nanoparticles that were on the planet. Odd though, the TARDIS is supposed to protect you from those. No worries though." He left the room for a second, coming back with a large chest he was dragging on the floor. "I have something for that" He opened the box and rummaged through it, parts flying everywhere. "Ahah! Got it! I knew I had something!" He pulled out an old and tattered jacket.

"And what in god's name is that?" Amy exclaimed. "It's horrid!" The jacket was made of leather with a thick coat of grime and dust covering it. The jacket was large, it looked heavy and it was full of holes.

"What? It looks fine! "The Doctor said, getting defensive. "It's only 150 years old. Bit worse for wear, but what isn't nowadays?" He walked over to Amy while slapping away some of the dust and slung it across her shoulders. "Wear that for, oh, say... four hours? Yes! You'll be good as knew!" Amy huffed, but put on the jacket without another word and took a seat on the sofa near the stairs, getting out her phone to play with. The Doctor rolled his eyes and muttered something about children and their phones, and then set off to work underneath the glass floor of the TARDIS, sitting in his swing.

Ten minutes later, and with a wire in each hand, the Doctor was still working on the TARDIS. He pressed them together and a series of sparks flew out from each end. Quickly glancing up to see if Amy saw his embarrassing mistake, he noticed a lump of material of the floor above him. Furrowing his brow, he dropped the wires, which again set off more sparks, and he climbed the stairs to investigate.

When he got to the top of the stairs, the Doctor saw the jacket he gave Amy lying near the console. "Amy, I know it's an ugly jacket, but really? Immature doesn't even cover it" He muttered, picking up the jacket and turning to Amy. "Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Yeah" Her eyes still trained on her phone. "What's up?"

"Amy, it's only four hours, not the end of the world. Now put on the jacket" he ordered, waving the jacket about in his annoyed state.

"What are you talking about? I'm wearing it" She looked up at the doctor, seeing the jacket he was holding. "Wha.." She glanced down at herself. "I swear I was wearing it."

"Don't try and fool me, Amelia Pond" He walked over and thrust the jacket into her lap.

"No, Doctor. I _swear_ I didn't take it off."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Well just put it back on, and I might forgive you"

Huffing, Amy slid the jacket back on. Well, if he didn't want to believe her, that was his problem. Amy, casting a glance at the retreating form of the Doctor as he returned to his swing. She picked up her phone and returned to her previous actions.

Continuing her game of Tetris, Amy hardly payed attention to the Doctor walking up the stairs 5 minutes later. She did notice, however, when he began marching towards her, stopping a few inches away from her, and shoving something into her arms.

"Doctor, wha-" She paused. Was that the same jacket she was wearing? No. She glanced down at herself, seeing the she was no longer wearing the jacket. Yes, it was. "Okay, I swear I haven't been taking it off. You _have _to believe me!" She looked up at him and watched his features change from anger to concern.

"Oh no" he whispered quietly. "Oh no no no no no no NO!" He ran over to the monitor and pressed some buttons while an alarmed Amy helplessly watched on.

"What is it?" No response. "Doctor!" The Doctor jumped slightly at her raised voice.

"It's worse than I thought Amy. Much, much worse. Oh, I'm so sorry" He wailed.

Amy's heart beat increased dramatically and her hands started to get clammy. "What's... what's wrong? What's going to happen to me?"

"What?" His expression changed back to his cheery self "Oh nothing. Well not _nothing_, nothing. It certainly is a something. Or is it? Yes. Brilliant. No. You're fine Amy. Well you won't be, unless I fix it. And luckily for you, I can!" He beamed. "Well I'm 99% sure I can. Actually... make that 94%-"

"Doctor!" Amy cut short his rant "Explain."

"Ah, well. Yes. You see, the nanoparticles in the atmosphere on the Freon's planet are specifically suited to the frontal lobes of the Freon's brain, much like the brain of a human." He rattled off quickly "The nanoparticles contain a number of different genetically mutated genes which affect the substructures, prefrontal cortex and the orbitofrontal cortex-"The Doctor paused when he saw Amy's blank expression. "Hmm. Well okay. See, the particles in the air on their planet keep in check the good and bad behaviour of the Freon's. It's like a balancing sort of act, if you will. But if you mix those particles with a human brain, well... let's just say it doesn't quite work the same. Basically, it blocks your good behaviour out. Makes you, well.. for lack of a better word.. evil." He whispered, finishing off dramatically.

"Oh, great!" Amy stated sarcastically. "I'm going to be evil! Yay for me."

"Well then, miss _negativity_, if you're going to be like that I won't help you at all" The Doctor set towards walking back down to the bottom of the TARDIS.

"No wait, Doctor!"

He turned around quickly and half skipped towards her in an excited run. "Let's go to a museum!"

"A what?" Amy spluttered. "I'm in the middle of turning evil and you want to go to a museum!?"

"No need to shout. Sheesh. While the particles are still affecting you, you aren't yourself Amy. Half of you is trying to stop you from getting rid of these particles. That's why you took the jacket off and you didn't realise. So I thought, while I have to keep an eye on you for four hours, we might as well have fun"

"Fine" Amy grumbled, upset about going into public wearing the unfashionable jacket. The Doctor immediately set off, pulling levers and pressing buttons. Amy and the Doctor both flung forward from the momentum of the TARDIS, trying to grab onto anything they could. Finally, as the whooshing sound of the TARDIS faded, they stood up and straightened their clothing.

"Right, come along Pond" The Doctor exclaimed as he ran for the door. Amy slipped on the jacket once again and ran after him, standing behind him as he paused at the door. "Remember when we saved those dinosaurs from that spaceship?" Amy nodded "Well this is where they ended up" The Doctor walked outside and Amy followed closely behind. "The year is-"He licked his finger and pointed it upwards in the air "6014, and we are in the British museum, one of the most famous in the whole solar system." Amy glanced around. They were in a large, modern room filled with tall glass stands containing both human and alien artefacts alike.

The doctor set off towards the doors that lead out of the room and Amy followed suit. She glanced at all the foreign objects as she passed, being amazed and utterly grossed out at some of the things on display. As they left the room they came to a T-section with signs pointing both ways. One pointed to the left saying **'Spaceships: Throughout the ages'** and the one pointing to the right said **'Dinosaurs'**. The Doctor headed to the right, quickening his pace.

"Isn't this exciting Amy? We can finally see them up close! And this time they won't try and kill us!" His excitement and joy was practically radiating off of him. By the time they reached the dinosaur exhibits, the Doctor has been very nearly running. "Oh, look!" He pointed towards one of the cages "The T-Rex's!" He walked towards the exhibit but immediately stopped a few metres away from it. Surrounding the large metal fence that kept the dinosaurs away was surrounded by 3 metre wide width of something that looked like sand.

"Well that's no fun" He crossed him arms. "That stuff, the thing that looks like sand, well it isn't sand. It's called cress. It's a substance that prevents time travellers from landing into the cages. Pretty much so we can't steal anything valuable. If you own any device that's able to transport through space and time, you can't touch it, or past it."

"What, does it zap you or something?" Amy said, highly amused at how upset the Doctor was over this new information.

"No, not exactly. It's like some invisible force prevents me from touching it. Rather boring really. Well, I suppose we can still see from outside the cage..." The Doctor grumbled. He walked up to the sand-like substance, trying to get a better look at the dinosaurs. "Well this isn't fun at all" The Doctor sulked. He turned back to look at Amy and saw the jacket on the ground. "Right" He muttered "Keeping an eye on Amy, got it" He reached down and picked up the jacket, then turned around looking to see where she was. Spotting her, he began to walk towards her, only to stop in his tracks. "Oh no." He whispered, glancing down at his feet, seeing the pathway end and the cress start. She was standing on the sand looking directly at him.

"Amy, come over here" he demanded.

"No" she replied, emotionless.

"Amy, it is extremely important that you come over here" No response "Amy?"

She tilted her head, a dark light flashing in her eyes and a slight smirk appearing on her lips. "No."


End file.
